Belonging
by Meginatree
Summary: Setsuna's never had what all her friends had.So what if one night she got it? HarukaxMichiruxSetsuna.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

Belonging.

Setsuna sighed up at the rising moon, the swinging chair rocking idly as she sipped at her drink. She looked at her bare feet, her green hair sliding forward. She blinked before starting at the cool wetness on her cheeks. She raised a hand, and wiped the moisture away, amazed. She, the strong, hardhearted solitary Senshi, was crying. She tilted her head back and let a small, almost silent sob escape her lips.

Michiru let the curtain go, watching the material flutter as it settled into place. She bit one of her pale pink lips, a small frown marring her soft features. She watched her companion, her fellow Senshi rock gently in the swing, trying to decipher her body language. So far she had been able to figure out her sadness, but there was something else. But Michiru couldn't put her finger on it; no matter how hard she contemplated.

Arms wrapped around her slim waist causing Michiru to let out a small shriek. Haruka's playful chuckle tickled her ear, and she swatted her entwined limbs in mock anger. Twisting so that she faced the taller girl, Michiru placed a light, delicate kiss on Haruka's lips, a kiss Haruka welcomed eagerly.

Sighing Michiru broke the kiss, and leaned her head against Haruka's firm chest, hands came up to play with the musician's aqua locks. A thumb ran over Michiru's cheek as Haruka tilted her chin up to meet her eyes.

"What's wrong, Michi?"

Michiru smiled faintly at the familiar nickname.

"Nothing Ruka. Just…" Michiru sighed before confessing, "It's Setsuna. She's sad."

"Is she now Michi. Well then we'll just have to go and cheer her up." Haruka smiled cheekily, before grabbing Michiru's hand and dragging her out the door. Michiru sighed and let herself be dragged along, not bothering to protest.

Setsuna looked up, wiping the traces of tears away, as the two giggling lovers fell through the back door. A small smile appeared caused by her close friends antics. She moved slightly, allowing space for the two women to sit down. Bringing her knees close, she eyed the near empty bottle in hand with disdain, while the two Outer Senshi collapsed on the swinging seat, mirth still bubbling from their mouths.

Michiru spoke first. "Setsuna, what's wrong?" Her eyes were calm and compassionate, while her lover's were merely interested, though if Setsuna looked close enough she could see the love in them.

"Nothing Michiru, its nothing. I'm fine. Just an off day. I'll be fine in a minute; you and Haruka do not need to worry." Setsuna's excuses bumbled together, in a rush. Michiru merely raised one fine aqua eyebrow, not believing a word.

"Come off it Setsuna. Even I can tell your upset." Haruka fixed the green haired senshi with a determined look, refusing to break eye contact. Minutes past and garnet looked into grey, each trying to read the others thoughts.

Setsuna sighed, shaking her head. "It's nothing Haruka." She restated "Nothing okay. You and Michiru should go inside, it's cold out here."

"What and leave you out here to shiver? I don't think so." Haruka ran one long-fingered hand through her cropped blonde locks, musing up.

Michiru stood, before moving to kneel before Setsuna. She captured the Time Guardian's mocha hands in her own cream ones, before staring deeply into her garnet depths.

"Tell us what's wrong Setsuna. Me and Ruka aren't going to leave until you do." The tone was light, teasing, hiding the seriousness that lay there.

Setsuna stared in the light blue orbs, her mind struggling with her heart whether or not to share her secrets, her desires, her fears. Finally she released a long held breath, bowing her head so that her emerald locks hid her face.

A hand touched her cheek in a subtle caress, before tucking the hair back behind her ear. "Tell us Setsuna." The words were barely a whisper, carried away in the winds. Setsuna leaned her cheek into the open palm, her eyes drifting close in the faint contact.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, in a small hug, Haruka giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Let know what's wrong Setsuna. We won't judge you, we won't get mad at you. We'll understand."

"How can you not be mad at me, when I am? How can you understand when even I don't?" Setsuna's voice rasped, the words laced with emotion. Tears glistened in her eyes, before slipping down her cheeks, silent rivers of the Time Senshi's sorrow.

The two lovers shared a look of bewilderment, before each wrapping the oldest Senshi into a tight hug, hoping to help take away the green haired woman's grief. Setsuna clung to Michiru's shoulder, sobbing, the emotions slipping wildly, from her usually calm control.

"Sshhshh" Michiru whispered softly, rocking backwards and forwards on her heels, her arms wrapped tightly around her close friend. Haruka's hand traced soft circles on Setsuna's back, her heart breaking at the usually strong woman's pain.

"You don't have to tell us Sets," Haruka whispered, ashamed she had pushed the older female so hard. "We shouldn't have pushed you so hard to open up."

"Iie!" Setsuna cried out, straightening up, her hand wiping away the tears. "I- I want to tell you, b-b-but I was scared how… how you'd react. I'm so… so jealous and its- its tearing me apart"

"Jealous? Of what?" Michiru inquired, standing before sitting on Setsuna's free side. She entwined her fingers with her friends, offering her strength.

"Of everyone! Of Usagi and Mamoru, of the Inners Guardians, of you and Haruka. Even of Chibiusa and Hotaru." Setsuna brought knees back up to her chest, staring at her faded dress.

"Of us! But why?" Haruka was puzzled, what did they have what she didn't?

"Hai! Of you! You all have what I never had or ever will." Setsuna bit her thumbnail, scared at what her housemates would think.

"But what do we have that you don't" Now Michiru was puzzled. What was it that Setsuna thought she lacked?

"Love. That's what you have. I have loved but never been loved." Setsuna twisted her head to face the Neptunian.

"But the Inners haven't any long time lovers. And Hotaru-"

"-But the Inners have and they will again" Setsuna interrupted, her fingers twisting her olive strands. "As for Hotaru and Chibiusa, well it's only a matter of time"

Finally understanding Michiru reached around and embraced the Plutonian. "Oh my poor Setsuna-chan. We always forget about you. We always expect that you will continue with you duties, never even thinking about how lonely you may feel."

From her other side, Haruka's strong arms twined around Setsuna's shoulder, completing the circle of friends. "But if you want Setsuna… we… we'll love you. If that's alright with Michi"

"But I couldn't inter-"

"Setsuna!" Michiru interrupted the Senshi's protest. "For what ever reasons Haruka really has, she actually has a smart idea. We already share a house, why not share a bed?"

"Hey! I was not thinking about sex!" The racer pouted, amusement shining in her grey eyes.

"Sure Ruka." Michiru rolled her eyes, a small gracing the features that had just been so serious. "But anyway Setsuna, we would love to love you. And there would be no chance of you getting in the way. I need another sane person to back me up"

Holding back a chuckle Haruka poked her tongue out at her aqua haired lover. Giggling Michiru poked hers out, before kissing the Uranian's cheek softly. She then turned her attention back to the woman she held in her arm. "So how about it Sets. Do you want us to love you?"

Setsuna smiled slowly, before replying "Hai, yes please" she paused "Michi and Ruka" she blushed slightly at the personal nicknames.

"That's the spirit." Haruka spoke, kissing Setsuna's lips slowly, her silver eyes gazing deep into Setsuna's garnet.

They broke apart a few seconds later. Or was it minutes? Even Setsuna the keeper of time was unsure. Michiru demanded her attention next pressing her soft lips against Setsuna's. Setsuna accepted and returned the small kiss gracefully, her heart beating wildly. So this was what it was like to be loved.

The two broke apart and Setsuna once again broke into a small grin. She gave a soft sigh before curling up against Haruka's shoulder, grasping Michiru's hand in her own. The three Outer Senshi sat there, each basking the newly gained love, their faces radiant in the starlight.

"By the way Sets, who did you love?" Haruka looked down at the women curled up in her arms.

Bashful Setsuna looked down. When she spoke her voice was barely a whisper, "Endymion."

"Oh, but he…" Michiru began before drifting off into her own mind

"I know, I know, He loves Serenity. But I was younger, much younger and my heart dared to dream. I even had a look at a twisted time stream but… no. It was horrible, the Earth was dark, the people fearful. And everyone was dying. He is meant to be with Usagi, I know that."

"Oh my Setsuna-chan." Michiru buried her head in Setsuna's jade locks, planting a light kiss on her mocha coloured cheek, "You are always so giving. You are not selfish; I don't think you could ever be selfish. It's in your nature to give, not to take. I think that is why everyone loves you so."

"You… you don't think I'm selfish?" Setsuna was surprised. She thought after her confession that Michiru and Haruka would want nothing to do with her. Wanting her Princess's lover and all.

"If you had acted on your desires, than maybe… maybe we could call you selfish. But you… you push your desires away, refusing to take. That is the ultimate sacrifice" Haruka hugged Setsuna to her chest, kissing the crown of her head softly. She pushed the swing slowly with her foot and the three sat in silence each contemplating their own thoughts in silence.

Finally with a sigh Setsuna relaxed, laying her head back on Haruka's shoulder. She smiled softly before murmuring a few words she had never really said to anyone, excluding Hotaru and occasionally Small Lady. "I love you Michi. And you too Ruka. I love you both."

"And we love you, Setsuna" Michiru rest her head in Setsuna's lap, brushing a kiss on their entwined knuckles. She reached out for Haruka's hand before repeating the action.

"Forever." Haruka gazed down at Michiru's peaceful face and breathed in the scent of Setsuna's shampoo and knew she meant the statement with all her heart. She rested her head against Setsuna's and smiled contently. Slowly under now risen moon the three Outer Guardians fell asleep, each dreaming pleasant dreams.

Setsuna blinked slowly, raising her arm slowly to block out the bright light that pierced her senses. Giving up, she sat up, trying to figure out where the heck she was. This wasn't her room, her soft, warm bed. So where was? A soft whimper caused her to look down; blinking in surprise at the person nestled in her lap.

The night's events rushed back to Setsuna's mind in a rush. She smiled, before leaning down to kiss Michiru gently on the lips. After a few minutes she awoke, her blue eyes curious. Quickly Setsuna placed her fingers against her mouth, silencing her. Michiru smirked slightly under the digits, her lips brushing carelessly against Setsuna's fingers. Jerking her head slightly, she watched Michiru's eyes focus on Haruka's slumbering form. The smirk appeared again, mirrored by Setsuna's own.

The two separated before they both crept to her sides. Slowly, deliberately, they each kissed Haruka on her cheeks. They heard her groan slowly, each pulling back, smiling wickedly at each other. Haruka's grey eyes fluttered open and she gazed dumbly at the two smirking Senshi sitting next to her. Suddenly her own smirk appeared and she kissed her two loves gently on their lips.

Suddenly pounding footstep sounded in the house. The older women broke apart as the back door slammed open, Hotaru's raven hair appearing. Her grey eyes were panicked and she gave an obvious sigh of relief at the sight of her adopted family. She gave squeal as she ran towards them, her white nightgown dancing around her knees.

"Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, Setsuna-mama" she ran into Michiru's open arms, clambering up into her lap. "I found you. You can't hide from Hotaru!"

"Iie, no we can't can we Hime-chan?" Haruka reached over to ruffle Hotaru's short locks. "But now its time for a… Senshi sandwich. Rraaggghhh!" and with that, Haruka scoped Hotaru up, before throwing herself into Michiru's and Setsuna's laps. The small family's giggles bounded around the backyard, as the older women began to tickle Hotaru and each other, Setsuna relishing the sudden sign of intimacy.

Exhausted the females collapsed on the ground a few minutes later, chuckles still on their lips. Hotaru sat up, looking quite comical with her raven hair sticking up and completely ruffled thanks to Haruka.

"Why was everyone outside?" Her grey eyes sparkled with interest and Hotaru cocked her head ready to her parents reply.

"Setsuna-mama wasn't feeling so well so we decided to sleep outside." Michiru replied pulling her young daughter into her lap, before attempting to neaten her hair.

"And you didn't come and get me!" Hotaru's voice was indigent, a look of offence on her young face.

"But my firefly, you were sleeping and we did not want to wake you. You looked so tired from playing with Chibiusa." Haruka laughed at the small Senshi's light blush at the mention of her best friend. Reaching over she ruffled Hotaru's hair once more, earning herself a glare from her aqua haired lover and silver eyed daughter.

Setsuna smiled again at her lover's antics before crawling over and embracing her around the waist. She leaned her head against her chest, breathing her scent in deeply, listening to her heart beat through the thin cotton shirt.

"Setsuna-mama why are you hugging Haruka-papa like that? I thought only Michiru-mama was allowed to do that." Hotaru looked up at said mother, her eyes demanding an answer.

Michiru replied, ever the diplomate. "Would it be so bad if Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama hugged Setsuna-mama like that? Would it be so bad to give her our love?"

Hotaru's features scrunched themselves up as she pondered this question. Then she shook her head and replied brightly "No Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama needs love too. I'll help you love Setsuna-mama." Pushing herself to her feet, Hotaru ran to her other mother, before wrapping her tiny arms around her.

Setsuna felt Haruka's arms wrap around her and Hotaru, followed quickly after be Michiru's. She kissed Hotaru lightly on the cheek, and her two lovers on their lips, before closing her eyes. This was where she belonged; this was where she was loved. She smiled again, thoughts on her now loving future filling her mind. This was where she belonged.

AN: Went through a mild edit just to fix up the kinks. Any mistakes tell me.


End file.
